<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DBD Requests by Xibalban_horror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722030">DBD Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xibalban_horror/pseuds/Xibalban_horror'>Xibalban_horror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'll add more tags/characters as needed, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, Yuri, a/b/o dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xibalban_horror/pseuds/Xibalban_horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut/Fluff/Mixed oneshots requested by followers/irl friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>reader x huntress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DBD Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Sorry for the long wait, I lost motivation and then life got fuckin hectic)</p><p> </p><p>The Entity's realm was strange and lonely compared to your home in Ohio. You often found yourself wandering the Killer's Forest in an attempt to try and find the grounds of the Killer that had been brought here with you, just so you could at least feel a bit more at home. Today was no exception, though your wandering seemed to have a point to it rather than the usual aimless stumbling. You were being led to something, and you weren't sure what until you heard the faint song.</p><p>You'd found The Huntress' Trial grounds.</p><p>Panicking a bit, you tried to skirt around the edge of her domain, only to be stopped dead in your tracks by a rather over-sized axe slamming into the trunk of a tree inches from your face. She'd found you. You hadn't meant to end up here, and you only hoped the massive Killer knew that. If your knowledge of Trials was anything to go off of, The Huntress didn't take well to intruders. You cowered against the tree as she walked up to you, grasping the handle of her axe and pulling it free from the bark.</p><p>"<strong>Why are you on my land?</strong>"</p><p>Her voice was every bit as rough as Trapper's, despite how lovely her singing sounded. You wondered if she purposely made her voice more threatening when she spoke so her song would be more haunting. If so, you had to say it was having an effect on you that was entirely the opposite of fear. While you'd never admit it to your friends back at the Campfire, you had a massive crush on the rabbit-masked Killer.</p><p>All you could manage was a squeaky mumble, laced thickly with fear and masking an undertone of slight arousal.</p><p>"l-looking for home..."</p><p>The Huntress' expression changed in an instant. At least, what you could see of it under her mask changed.</p><p>"<strong>You are not here to steal from me?</strong>"</p><p>Her words sparked a memory of one of your friends bragging about snatching one of The Huntress' hatchets. You shook your head frenziedly, fear beginning to overpower your hornyness as she raised the axe. She regarded you coldly for a long moment before you were vaulted over her shoulder. You panicked bad, knowing full well that there were hooks in the Killer's realms and that she could easily Sacrifice you here.</p><p>However, you didn't see the telltale sickly orange glow of the Entity's hooks. Instead you watched the light fade as you were carried into a building. She wasn't going to Sacrifice you, oh god was she going to Mori you?! Moris were rare for the Killers, specialized weapons that The Entity gave them. It would make sense that Huntress was going to Mori you as punishment for trespassing on her Realm.</p><p>Your train of thought was abruptly cut off by her dropping you onto a bed of some kind. Her eyes shone behind her mask, and her axe was nowhere in sight. She wasn't going to Mori you? What the hell was she going to do then?! Your answer came in the form of her discarding her mask and shrugging off her suspenders. </p><p>"<strong>You want this, correct?</strong>"</p><p>Her voice shocked you back to reality. You were about to probably hook up with the Killer you had a huge gay crush on. What the wow. It was all you could do to not pass out then and there. You managed a feeble nod as her hands went to work on removing your t-shirt and belt. Holy shit this was happening. You were laying in front of the Huntress in your bra and jeans. She wasn't wearing much more, her own shirt and belt discarded. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>